Run Away
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Solía ser un oneshot llamado Claustrophobia; ahora se convierte en mi segunda colección de oneshots. Diferentes historias en un mundo alterno protagonizadas por las chicas de TD. ¿Qué une cada relato?: Correr.  ¿Estarías dispuesta a huir...para salvarte?
1. Chapter 1

**Claustrofobia**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.  
>ADVERTENCIAS: Universo Alterno.<strong>

Corre. Corre, ve, más rápido, escapa. Tienes que escapar, tienes que salir de ahí, no puedes permanecer ni un minuto más. Toca las paredes, pisa las baldosas, ¡no lo sé, haz algo, maldita sea! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí, rápido!  
>Sabes bien que el tiempo está corriendo, así que vamos, deja de llorar en una esquina como la cobarde que eres. Sé que estás aterrada y débil pero tienes-que-salir-de-ahí, ¿no lo entiendes?<br>Vamos, tan solo es un último esfuerzo…levántate. Te dije que te levantaras. Vamos, hazme caso, juntas encontraremos la salida. Tiene que haber una salida en este lugar, digo, siempre la hay, ¿no? ¿No? Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa yo también, por favor, ¡deja de estar nerviosa tú!  
>No dejes que la oscuridad te coma. Para colmo tu vestimenta es completamente negra. Que linda opción. Ay, dios, por qué tenías que ser gótica. La oscuridad y tú son la misma cosa excepto por tu piel pálida que parece un destello de luz lejano. Ni siquiera tu blancura nos permite encontrar alguna maldita salida.<br>¿Qué haces ahí todavía? ¡Por amor a los cielos, levántate! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar hecha un ovillo en la esquina? ¡Vamos, debilucha!  
>Comienzas a cansarme, querida. Vamos a morir si ni siquiera lo intentas, ¿sabías? ¿Sabes lo que es morir? Pues es algo muy bonito, ¿y sabes qué? ¡En realidad no lo es! ¡Yo quiero seguir viva! ¡Así que mueve tu trasero por las dos y haz algo! No lo sé, ¡mueve los brazos, danza, corre hasta las paredes y chócate con ellas, lo que sea! Necesito ver algo que se mueva…todo está…tan quieto…<br>No hay nada más que oscuridad. Diablos, no tengo idea de cómo te metiste aquí dentro, ¿cómo lo hiciste?  
>¿Ya probaste con gritar? Tal vez, tal vez alguien nos escuche…q-q-quizá hay alguien detrás de esta habitación… ¡vamos, grita! ¡Ay, usa tu voz, pide auxilio!<br>Eres un desperdicio de materia gris. Tenlo en cuenta cuando se te acabe el oxígeno, lindura. No sirves ni siquiera para gritar, lo único que haces es quejarte y llorar como una desalmada, ¿qué no entiendes dentro de esa cabecita linda tuya que llorar no nos ayudará? ¡Cielos!  
>Okay, yo te entiendo. Sé que estás presa del pánico, sé que esto te aterra desde que eras pequeña, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes dieciséis años. ¿Pensaste alguna vez que hay cosas mucho peores que ésta allí afuera? Pues las hay, y es tiempo de madurar, es tiempo de dejar atrás todas esas infantilidades. Tienes mucho por qué vivir, y yo sé que tú eres valiente. Yo sé que tú solita te enfrentaste a miles de cosas. ¿Recuerdas cuando defendiste a tu madre de que tu padre le pegara? Tú solita lo hiciste, cariño, yo lo sé. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes usar todo ese valor tuyo, que está en tu interior, y usarlo para defenderte en esta situación? Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Pero me estoy desesperando y es culpa tuya; no quiero presionarte, pero el oxígeno se nos acaba. ¿Lo harías por nosotras? ¿Te levantarías del suelo y buscarías una salida, al menos?<br>Comienzas a rabiarme. Te lo digo de verdad. Escucha, traté de hacerme la comprensiva contigo, pero veo que no hay más opción…así que te lo diré claro: ¡Vas-a-morir si no haces nada! ¡Porque eso haces! ¡Nada! ¿Tienes realmente una clara dimensión de lo que significa 'no-más-aire'? Te daré una clase de biología gratis: Para vivir, necesitas aire. Algo que no hay aquí y que hace que se nos esté cerrando la garganta, pero ¿sabes adónde hay mucho, pero mucho aire? ¡Allí afuera! Y si encontramos la salida, podremos tener todo el aire que queramos y seguiremos con nuestra vida, felices y cantando si así lo prefieres.  
>No creí que fueras tan débil. ¿Vas a dejarte abandonar así como así? ¿Y qué hay de la gente que te quiere? ¿Los abandonarás sin más, porque eres incapaz de levantarte, secarte las lágrimas y luchar por tu vida? Recuérdalos…tu hermano, oh vamos, tú sabes que él te ama. ¿Qué sería él sin ti? Tú fuiste desde siempre su niñera, su compañera de juegos y de aventuras, sino ¿quién más? Él te dice que te desprecia y que quiere que te vayas, pero, vamos, él no lo dice en serio. Yo sé que él jamás podría decirlo en verdad. ¿Y tu madre? Fuiste su primera hija, su blanquita niña, siempre estuvo contigo cuando la necesitaste y tú siempre estuviste para ella. Fueron amigas y compañeras de vida por dieciséis largos años, ¿dejarás que eso se acabe? Déjame decirte lo que yo veo: tu madre te adora y si te perdiera, no sabría cómo continuar. ¿Así le quieres pagar?<br>Al menos, piensa en tus amigos…piensa en Lindsay, okay, sé que a veces no la soportas porque te habla de maquillaje, de chismes y de esas cosas de adolescentes que no te importan; pero la quieres. Estuvo contigo desde que las dos babeaban juntas en la guardería. Sé que es tonta y que muchas veces sientes que más que su mejor amiga eres su maestra, pero ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Las amigas están para cuidarse y para enseñarse mutuamente. Si no hubieses sido tú, ¿quién crees que le hubiese enseñado para que servían las toallitas femeninas? ¿O cómo habría aprendido a andar en bicicleta? Son esas cosas de amigas que no se olvidan, y si ella se enterara de que te perdió, se sentiría destrozada. Linds no tiene ninguna otra amiga, y si la tuviera, no sería tan buena y tan hermana como tú. Piensa en Lindsay, piensa en su sonrisa pícara que te hace reír…piensa en los buenos momentos que tuviste con ella, ¡vamos, son catorce años de momentos que puedes recordar! ¡Alguno de ellos tiene que darte el valor suficiente para salir adelante!  
>Piensa en…piensa…ya lo sé, ¡piensa en Trent! Él te adora, te ama, eres su mundo y no estoy exagerando, porque lo sabes; te lo dijo millones de veces. Sé que a veces las dos creemos que es algo cursi, pero en el fondo de tu frío corazón (que él y Lindsay conocen bien) amas que ese cajón de tu placard esté lleno de las composiciones que te regaló. Te encantan, y te encanta escucharlas salir de su melodiosa voz. Si no sales de esta habitación, ya no volverás a escuchar ninguna otra canción más que las arpas de los ángeles…claro, si es que vas al cielo. O si es que existe…diablos, no tenemos tiempo para debatir teología, ¿de acuerdo? Yo tampoco quiero averiguar en este preciso instante si hay un cielo o si no ¡porque no quiero morir! ¡Vamos, se me está cerrando la garganta, por favor haz algo! Te lo suplico…no nos dejes morir…<br>Sé buena y párate…sé buena, por favor…ya no me quedan ganas para pedirte que te levantes. Siento que me asfixio. Me falta el aire. Nos estamos muriendo, todo gracias a ti.  
>…eso es. ¡Sí! Vamos, vamos, sigue moviendo tu pie. Así es, lo estás haciendo de maravillas, ¡muévete! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quise gritarte, es que…vamos, usa toda la energía que puedas, así! Apóyate contra las paredes. Sí, exacto, así. Levántate de a poco, lo estás haciendo, ya casi estás de pie…no, no te caigas, ¡no de nuevo…! Bien, sigue de pie, sigue de pie; ahora, sé que puedes recordar cómo caminar. Ve adelante, pero haz esto: pégate a la pared y ve tocándola con la mano. Trata de cubrir la mayor superficie posible, tal vez, no sé, encontremos un interruptor de luz y hallemos una salida…<br>No te marees, mantén la compostura, si encontramos la forma de salir de aquí, podremos respirar y toda la pesadilla habrá acabado. ¡No…!  
>Te caíste de nuevo…no importa, ya pudiste levantarte y dar unos pequeños pasos, ¿puedes hacerlo de nuevo? No, no te lo pregunto, te lo digo; puedes hacerlo de nuevo. ¡Ibas haciéndolo bien! Inténtalo otra vez.<br>No, no te largues a llorar…nada está perdido aún…sé que nos sentimos débiles, y que quizá para ti esté hecho, que terminó; pero no para mí. Estoy convencida de que debemos salir adelante, que podemos hacerlo si trabajamos juntas. Yo te doy el incentivo y tú cometes la acción. Busca una puerta, este no es el momento para desesperar. Puedes desesperarte todo lo que quieras más tarde, en una obra de teatro en la que tengas que hacer de loca, en un recital en donde el escenario de esté cayendo por un incendio, pero no caigas en pánico ahora…  
>Está bien, me cansé. No pudiste hacerlo. No pudiste siquiera intentarlo, ¡no, no te molestes en disculparte…! Quiero que sepas que cargarás con mi vida en tu conciencia por toda la eternidad; y te mortificarás pensando que si tan solo hubieses despegado la cabeza de la pared y hubieras separado tus brazos de tus piernas, si hubieses dejado de llorar y te concentrabas, podrías haber salido con vida. ¿Es demasiado tarde para recordarte que aún puedes hacerlo?<br>Nuestra vida se escapa en suspiros…ya no tienes ganas ni de estar sentada y te tiraste, moribunda, al suelo…ay, me duele la cabeza. Siento que tu sangre no llega demasiado bien a tu cerebro. Me duele pensar…  
>Que bonito. Te estás muriendo y sin embargo, todavía tienes fuerzas para seguir llorando. Te felicito.<br>Siento que no tengo energía…como que me apago… ¿sigues viva, Heather? Oh.  
>Espera, ahí me voy contigo.<p>

**¿Les gustó? Que digo, por supuesto que no…es tan solo un tonto oneshot…  
>¿Se hubieran imaginado que era Heather, o pensaban que era Gwen? Es que, okay, di muchas pistas para que pensaran que era Gwen. La mamá, el hermanito, Trent…si no se entendió, por eso este es un Universo Alterno, porque Heather aquí es gótica, sale con Trent, es mejor amiga de Lindsay, y tiene una madre y un hermano…<br>Y la narradora, bueno, es su conciencia.  
>Dejen reviews si el oneshot lo merece ^o^<br>Gwennie los quiere.**


	2. Escapar

**Escapar**

**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.  
>ADVERTENCIAS: Universo Alterno. Contenido sexual, Rated T.<strong>

Corre. Corre aunque no sepas bien ni dónde estás ni adónde vas…aléjate lo más que puedas, cuanto más lejos, mejor. Apuesto a que no quieres ni borracha volver allí. ¿O sí? Diablos, qué mierda pregunto, tanto tú como yo sabemos que dar vuelta y volver sería un error. Uno gravísimo. Ya has hecho cosas bastante estúpidas como para que a tu santa mentecita se le ocurriera, de repente, dar marcha atrás y arriesgarte a que te atrape entre sus manos de perra manipuladora, mejor dicho, garras del demonio, y te obligue a hacer cosas que definitivamente no quieres hacer. ¿De acuerdo?  
>Es una noche fría, ¿crees que no lo sé? Hasta yo me estoy congelando…okay, solo era una manera de decir, ya sé que es imposible. Ay, cállate, ¿sí? Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo que sea la noche más fría que haya habido en dieciséis mil siglos –cállate, dije que estaba exagerando- y que estés caminando en undies, a las tres de la madrugada, por un camino de tierra que dios sabe dónde se ubica verdaderamente.<br>Auch. No, espera, eso no fue exactamente lo que quise decir. Dios, no, no estamos perdidas, confía en mí…no te desesperes, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraremos cómo salir. Pero primero es mejor asegurarse de que el auto esté bien alejado de nosotras, a una distancia considerablemente grande, digamos…un millón de kilómetros. Si tu madre no nos encuentra, pues mucho mejor.  
>Y… ¿cómo te sientes? Además del frío. Y-y de la soledad, claro. Ese sonido de grillos que viene de los pastizales a nuestros costados de verdad me aterra, sólo falta que aparezca un loco y nos mate, ¿verdad?<br>Lo dije para que te rieras…yo sé que estás asustada y deberías decírmelo, es decir, soy tu propia conciencia, hello! Sé lo que piensas. No tengas miedo de admitir que tienes miedo. Lo entendería si, es decir, si estuvieras rodeada de todos tus compañeros de colegio (a ti y a mí nos resultaría bastante embarazoso, a decir verdad), pero estamos nosotras dos solas en un camino de tierra –o más barro que tierra- en medio de un descampado fuera de tu pueblito. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo demonios llegamos hasta aquí? Sí, sé que caminando. Pero, ¿tan rápido? Me da la sensación de que tan sólo pasaron, no sé, diez minutos, cuanto mucho. ¿Tienes hora? Espera, what? ¿Las cuatro y veinticinco ya? Creí que eran las tres.  
>Si estás tan cansada de caminar, creo que tal vez sea mejor que te recuestes en el pasto un poco, sólo para descansar un rato. Tu vieja debe estar muy lejos ya, además, ¿te has puesto a pensar en dónde estamos? No lo sabes y yo tampoco, ¿crees que ella sí? Si yo fuera tu madre, el último lugar en el que se me hubiera ocurrido buscarte es…aquí...donde sea que estemos.<br>No está tan mal, ¿eh? No recuerdo que hubiese bifurcaciones en el camino, es decir que está en línea recta todo el tiempo. Por la mañana, o cuando amanezca, podrás seguir esa línea y llegar de nuevo a casa. Bueno, no, a casa no; me refería a la ciudad. Vuelves a eso que osas llamar 'hogar', entre millones de comillas, y te mato.  
>Sí, sé que no se puede. Estás cansada, por eso estás tan irritable y donde me vuelvas a corregir haré que tu misma mano te pegue una fuerte bofetada.<br>Y… ¿has pensado en dónde te quedarás? Es obvio que no volverás a casa. No volverás, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que esa mujer que es tu vieja te diga lo que tienes que hacer? Oh, no voy a dejarte hacer eso, no, amiga. Tú no vas a obedecerla ya nunca más. Esta vez esa mujer fue muy lejos.  
>Y mientras te recuestas resignada entre los pastos verde oscuro, una mano debajo la nuca y otra sobre tu vientre plano, las piernas frías extendidas en el suave colchón y tus ojos llorosos mirando a las estrellas cegadoramente brillantes… ¿qué piensas al respecto?<br>Te duele, cariño, lo sé. Es decir, se supone que es tu madre, ¿no? Te tuvo dentro, te parió, te crió…no entiendo por qué demonios ahora está así. No te culpes a ti misma, no es tu culpa ser tan bella; es culpa suya por pretender usarte de esa manera…No me entra en la cabeza cómo pudo tener tan poco…tan poco… ¡ay, no lo sé, es un monstruo! Lo siento querida, pero es verdad. Ah, ¿la defiendes? ¿Una verdadera madre, que te quiere y que te protege, te expondría de esa manera? 'Las santurronas no llegan lejos', dice ella: pues yo digo que las prostitutas mueren de sida. Tal vez no seas nadie, pero al menos no serás ni puta barata ni muerta en un cajón. Además, ¿crees siquiera que tu madre te armaría un velorio, o admitiría la culpa de tu muerte si fallecieras? Jaja, no me hagas reír…ya me lo imagino. Diciéndole a sus vecinas chusmas que falleciste porque andabas de traviesa en una carrera de autos y chocaste, o que te drogabas o emborrachabas y moriste de un coma etílico. Créeme, yo lo sé; ella evadiría la responsabilidad.

Es tu madre, pero no te quiere, no te quiere, no te quiere. Lo repito tres veces porque dicen que así se recuerda…oye, ¿qué quieres? Tienes dieciséis años, sería hora de que vayas viendo la verdad acerca de las cosas. Madura, no te niegues a ver. Si alguien como yo pudo notar que ella es una bruja, que está demente, que es avara, codiciosa…bueno, lo siento. Mi punto es, que yo lo noté y si somos la misma persona, tú deberías saber la verdad, es más; deberías haberlo descubierto por ti misma.  
>Está bien, no hablaremos más del tema…deja de llorar, que te hace peor. Y no quiero que estés así por culpa de una mujer demente.<br>Entonces, ¿has pensado qué vas a hacer? Me refiero adónde vas a ir. Ya te dije que volver a tu casa sería una verdadera locura, lo más insano que jamás podrías hacer. Ni siquiera entres al vecindario.  
>¡Ya sé! Permíteme darte una idea: ¿Qué hay de la casa de esa amiga tuya, Gwen? No son 'las-mejores-amigas' pero, al menos, se llevan bien. Muy bien, diría yo. Y, por varias razones, es un genial lugar para quedarse: tu madre no conoce a la de ella y viceversa, las casas quedan muy lejos una de otra, y si de casualidad diagonal magia diagonal obra de Dios, Alá, Buda o Satán, sea cual sea la deidad de tu preferencia, tu madre se aparece en su casa, estoy segura de que Gwen te protegerá si le cuentas lo que tu madre pretende hacer.<br>Es loco, ¿verdad? Supongo que tu madre llegó a semejante extremo de locura que se deschavetó serio, de verdad. Asco de demencia. Nunca lo pensaste, ¿no? Me refiero a que tu madre te obligara a prostituirte. Créeme, ni yo pensé que eso pasara alguna vez, es la idea más loca del mundo…exponerte de esa manera ante un tipo rico y asquerosamente obsceno, menos mal que hice que se prendiera la lucecita en tu cabeza y reaccionaras. Si fuera por ti, ¡ja! Te hubieras dejado hacer lo que sea, sólo por no hacerle la contra a tu madre. Sospechaba esto desde hace unos meses (eran órdenes inocentes, a decir verdad. Te obligaba a seducir al hijo del alcalde, eso era extraño pero no raro, en aquel entonces lo interpreté como 'quiere lo mejor para su hija'), pero, ¿qué íbamos a saber qué vendría después?  
>Al menos, aunque estés sola en esto –por ahora. Ya buscaremos ayuda, y siempre puedes recurrir a la policía-, conservas tu dignidad, tu integridad y tu libertad de escoger con quien quieres perder la virginidad.<br>Nos salvamos por poco. Eso sí.  
>Te sientes agitada, cansada de caminar, miedosa de que ese Palio plateado interrumpa la noche con sus faros luminosos y te veas obligada a subirte a él. No te preocupes, eso jamás pasará. No mientras yo, tu conciencia, te impida dejarte vencer. Puedes confiar en que me encargaré de que nunca más te sometas a sus estúpidas órdenes.<br>¿Quieres descansar? Podemos tendernos en el pasto hasta que te quedes dormida, eso sí, me parece que vas a sentirte desorientada cuando despiertes y podrías equivocarte del lado del camino al regresar. O que alguien pase por aquí y te lleve, yo que sé. Eso puede arreglarse, escóndete bajo los pastos, que son largos…a ver, revisa qué tienes en tu bolso. Humm, tu celular -¿sin batería? Grandioso. Al menos podías pedirle a Katie o a Sierra que te vinieran a buscar, pero ahora tendrás que arreglártelas sola-, un top rojo vino de perra puta y una minifalda brillante. _'Tonta ropa de niña_', sí, bien dicho, también comparto tu opinión. Frente al espejo, dabas asco vestida así, dabas vergüenza. Tu madre, desde siempre, te ha hecho vestir de esa manera, y creo que es debido a eso que sólo yo conozco a la verdadera tú, la que está dentro. ¿Verdad? Es como si fuésemos tú y yo frente al resto del mundo, lleno de apariencias y de superficialidades. Algún día, cuando todo este escándalo haya pasado, te ayudaré a hacer eso que deseas tanto: mostrarle al mundo quien eres en realidad. Una chica que es más que una cara bonita (admítelo, eres bella), que posee una imaginación fértil y una inteligencia que sobresale. Podría decirse que lo tienes todo…lo tienes todo.  
>Me corrijo. No lo tienes todo. Tu madre es una imbécil y tu padre…lo extrañas. ¿Sabes? Él me agradaba, era un hombre noble y amable. Seguro hubiera impedido esto, o, al menos, tú podrías haberte refugiado en él. Si él viviera para ver con sus propios ojos las lágrimas de su hija y su corazón sufriente, hasta creo que podría haberse divorciado de la puta de tu madre.<br>Ya, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres dormir? Será mejor que lo hagas, mejor estar descansada. Nos vemos mañana.  
>Buen día… ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Descansaste? Mejor…te ves mucho más saludable que la noche anterior, es decir, tenías los ojos terriblemente hinchados y unas ojeras de la puta madre. Ahora estás como, ni idea, ¿sana? Quiero decir, te ves apta para levantarte y emprender el camino de vuelta. Oh, sólo por si no lo sabes, anoche vinimos por aquella dirección. Y, bueno, es un largo camino, tenemos dos horas seguro. Caminar con tacos será peor que caminar descalza, así que, bueno, me temo que te dolerá más y lo lamento muchísimo, en serio. Eres fuerte y sé que puedes enfrentar unos tontos kilómetros, no son nada comparado a las extensas horas de gimnasio que realizas cada día.<br>Mírate, ayer eras toda una debilucha y hoy ya te ves más recuperada. Camina, camina, camina…sabes, pienso que tal vez Gwen se sorprenda cuando le pidas asilo (también sé que es vergonzoso, pero, bueno, no podemos hacer nada más…), pero no te lo negará…Gwen nunca ha sido hija de puta en esos aspectos.  
>Perdona por lo que te voy a decir, pero tú sí que eres una verdadera hija de puta, con todas las letras. No porque tú seas una porquería –todo lo contrario- sino porque tu madre lo es. Que no te ofenda, ella es nuestra mayor enemiga ahora.<br>Espera…se me prendió la lamparita. Puedes realizar una denuncia porque ¿sabes que es lo que ella te hizo? Se conoce como 'trata de personas'. Bueno, más o menos. Prostituirse es un delito, obligar a alguien más a hacerlo debe serlo también.  
>Jaja, sí, sé que Política nunca fue tu materia preferida. La mía tampoco, sinceramente, qué se le va a hacer.<br>¿Tienes hora? Las nueve de la mañana… ¡hey! Eran las ocho y once cuando te despertaste y comenzaste a caminar, es señal de que llevamos largo rato y por ende largo trecho. Calculo que en una hora o cuarenta minutos estaremos entrando en el pueblito.  
>Allí tienes que entrar con cuidado…es decir, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que tu madre esté justo allí y te vea? Una en un millón, pero es una posibilidad y más vale no arriesgarse.<br>Uff…fue una larga caminata, pero henos aquí, frente al cartel de bienvenida. ¿Viste? No estábamos perdidas. Ahora puedes fácilmente llegar a lo de Gwen. Creo que será menos vergonzoso si menos personas te ven en undies, por lo tanto, te convendría tomar las calles que van por detrás y más alejadas del centro, donde hay menos tráfico.  
>Okay, sé que estás nerviosa por tocar la puerta, pero tienes que hacerlo. Toma aire y haz knock-knock.<br>'¿Eva? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y así vestida?'  
>'Hola, Gwen. Yo…puedo explicarte si me dejas pasar. ¿Puedo?'<br>'S-sí, obvio, por supuesto…pasa… ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?'  
>'Sí realmente, Gwen, pero prefiero explicarte algunas cosas antes, ¿puede ser?'<br>'Ven, siéntate. Te ves realmente mal, cuéntame que te sucede'  
>Ooh, pobre Gwen. Se nota que está preocupada por ti.<br>Eva: sé que es difícil reabrir las heridas, pero hazlo de una vez por todas, le cuentas la pequeña historia de un soplo y ella entenderá. Lo más probable es que se quede pasmada.  
>'Verás: …no puedo'<br>'¿Qué? ¿Hay algo…importante que tengas que decir?'  
>'Sí. En verdad, es importante. No sé como hacerlo.'<br>'Ánimo'. ¿Ves? Su mano en tu rodilla demuestra que puedes confiar en ella. No temas en enseñarle tu historia.  
>'Bien'<br>Ahora rompe el silencio. Diez segundos…cinco segundos…ya.  
>'Mi madre me obligó a prostituirme'<br>Lo ves, te dije que quedaría atónita. Tan solo mira su expresión de sorpresa. Ahora continúa.  
>'Pero yo pude escaparme. Me escabullí y ella me siguió con el auto, pero de alguna manera acabé en el medio de un campo en las afueras de Greenville y allí pasé la noche…ella no sabe donde estoy y te ruego que no le digas que me pasé por aquí. ¿Puedes guardar el secreto?'<br>'Absolutamente.'  
>'Eso no es lo peor que te pediré, y lo lamento mucho, pero no tengo más opciones. Necesitaría que, al menos…consideraras mi petición de dejarme quedar aquí por un tiempo. Hasta que vea adónde puedo ir. Te lo pido con todo el arrepentimiento del mundo, no estaría pidiéndote esto si de verdad no lo necesitara tan urgentemente.'<br>'No importa: te entiendo. ¿Esperarías aquí? Es algo que tengo que preguntar…tengo que decirle a mi madre lo que te…pasó. Para que deje que te quedes. Lo siento.'  
>'Sí, no hay problema. Pero ruégale que no llame a mi madre…'<br>'No lo hará. Estoy de vuelta en un minuto.'  
>Y este minuto de espera se te hace horrible, lo sé. Qué más da. Esperemos que te deje quedarte…por amor a lo que sea…<br>Mira, ella está de vuelta, y con la respuesta. Su cara no denota nada, que nervios. Escúchala.  
>'Te haremos un espacio en mi cuarto, Eva, y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. De verdad.'<br>Sonríele, pues es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella en retribución.

Gwen te lleva escaleras arriba mientras su madre te mira subir con cierta pena ajena y lástima. Le devuelves la mirada, la de ella estaba llena de deseos de que te recuperaras, la tuya, vacía de felicidad, llena de gratitud.

Entras al cuarto de Gwen…okay, es bastante extraño, a decir verdad. Bueno, ya la conoces a ella y a sus gustos por esos tétricos colores oscuros, desde morado a azul medianoche y negro azabache. Dormir aquí será extraño para ti…y yo también me siento ligeramente intimidada…tal vez no sea lo mejor, o a lo que estés más acostumbrada, pero 'es lo que hay'. Suficientemente generosa fue Gwen al dejarte quedar.  
>Mitad de la noche. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora le temes a la noche, cobarde?...oh, lo siento mucho. Realmente no fue mi intención, lo lamento. Aprenderemos a olvidarlo y lo haremos juntas, de acuerdo?<br>¿Qué…? Jaja, no pienses estupideces…espera…lo dices de verdad. Oh, no puedes hacerlo. No, no, ¿en verdad? ¡Detente! Eva, no sigas caminando; ¡escúchame primero estúpida zorra! ¡Nos vas a matar! Eva, Eva: no hagas ninguna estupidez…¿Qué hay de Gwen? Sí, sí, ¿dejarás que se despierte y te encuentre muerta en su jardín? ¡No pasó ni siquiera un día desde que te quedaste aquí! Eva, por favor; sé racional. No vale la pena que te mates por lo que tu vieja te obligó a hacer.  
>Damn, no debí mencionarlo. Okay, okay; ¡pero detente! ¡¿No me escuchas? Al carajo, Eva, ¡vamos, no seas así! ¿No puedes soportar la presión?<p>

-No puedo permitir que me vuelvan a hacer eso –sí, estoy de acuerdo, y por eso estás escondida aquí, estás a salvo con Gwen y su madre…no, Eva, métete adentro de la habitación, ¡ahora!

No, Eva, no…no te tires…¡Eva!

**I hope u like it =) Mwahhaa, déjenme explicarles de que va todo esto. **

**Hice un oneshot llamado Claustrophobia. Ahora, ese oneshot cambia al nombre de Run Away y será una colección de oneshots que tienen una sola cosa en común: correr. Las chicas de TD en las situaciones más oscuras de la mente humana. Creo que adivinaron cómo termina cada oneshot ;) Mi lado más gore, mwahahaaaa…  
>Au revoir =)<strong> 


End file.
